


Revolutionary Covenant

by great_unfinished_symphony



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically non paid prostitution, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, War, historically inaccurate hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_unfinished_symphony/pseuds/great_unfinished_symphony
Summary: You met Lafayette early in France. As war broke out between America and England he left for the new world and you agreed to accompany him there as his partner. Once there, you meet his aid and during the long camp at valley forge you become the entire army’s stress reliever.(I’m bad at summaries help)





	1. Chapter 1

Snowflakes fell from a pale grey sky as ____ stared out at the camp. It was best described as sickly. There was but three cabins, and the rest of the housing consisted of tents. An daffodil glow radiates from the large blades of fire that were made in a desperate attempt to keep warm. Your thick layers of clothing still couldn’t keep out the biting cold. The wind stung at your face, and while light did stretch from the camp and out into where you were, the light was pale and halfhearted. Like a flame from a crumpled piece of paper rather than logs used to provide heat. Men skittered around the camp, carrying either weapons or firewood. A shiver ran down your spine, suddenly making you aware of yourself rather than the scene in front of you. A warm arm snaked itself around your waist and you suddenly felt the insecurity about your job here melt away. “Ready to go in?” A still voice pierced the silence that was only subtly occupied by the sound of snow crunching below soldiers feet and the crackling of a slow fire. Your head shifted on your neck in a nod and your (e/c) orbs shifted to your accompaniment. Lafayette was unfazed by the sorrowful scene in front of him, and seemed completely nonchalant. His jaw was tight however, in what might evolve into a smirk. “Eh bien! Nous vous présentons à l'armée.” The rich skinned male said and charged forward into the camp, guiding you along into something neither of you would be prepared for.


	2. welcome to the revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions and stuff. No sweets until the next chapter, sorry boo❤️

Lafayette’s strides were swift yet tranquil, like he was completely oblivious to the anxiety that laced the air, but you knew he could feel it just as vividly as you could. Lafayette glided through the camp easily, you could tell he was looking for something, but you didn’t bother to ask. If Lafayette was going for something, he’d find it, and you’d find out soon enough. You were perfectly content trailing along behind him. As you followed your eyes skimmed the surroundings, the camp was rough to say the least. The white ground was black and soil in some spots by soot from some soldiers fire. You could only imagine how useless a fire would be in this type of cold. The cabins were new, but you could have never been able to tell had it not been for the snow that seemed to be under them and part of their foundation. The boards were weathered, hardly anywhere close to the caramel color of fresh wood that you’d see houses be made of in France, or anywhere that wasn’t completely desolate like this place. 

Lafayette stopped abruptly and you paused as well, you peeked out from behind your accompaniments broad shoulders and your eyes were flooded with the face of a stranger. Lafayette clearly knew this man, as he was having a clear conversation in English with him. All you could make out at first was the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous. The man was a honeycomb shade of tan, in contrast to the blank white snow. Most of his face was dotted with specks of pigment, as well as a rosy tinge around his nose and cheeks that signified his body’s reaction the the bitter dry cold. You could see his green eyes peering out from the dark brown ringlets of hair that had escaped from a messy, last minute ponytail. His round lips where an irritated shade of pink, probably due to the cold, but looked unchapped. He had an idyllic face, but one that you’d see and be unable to comprehend it’s true beauty until you really looked. He was a bit shorter than Lafayette, but still taller than you, and a somewhat stocky build. You were so transfixed by his form that you were only awakened when Lafayette placed a hand on your shoulder and guided you into the sight of the young man he was conversing with. “Ahh, and here is my company, ____! She decided to accompany me to America to assist me and whomever may be in need. ____ this is Monsieur Laurens.” 

You let Lafayette talk for you and stayed quiet until it was signaled that you should speak. You had lived in France your entire life, and your first language was French. While you were bilingual, the English language didn’t come to you as easily as it did Gilbert, yet you could communicate effectively. You felt both pairs of eyes on you as your lips formed around the words. “Pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Laurens.” While you inwardly cringed at how thick your accent was the man flashed a sweet smile at your polite effort. “The feelings are mutual. Don’t mind Lafayette’s formalities, you can call me John, like everyone else here does. I do wish we were meeting under better circumstances, but I’m glad you both are here.” Now that you listened to him talk, his voice had a undertone of exhaustion that wasn’t evident when you looked at him. It was a tone that could only belong to a soldier who had been fighting with more than the enemy forces. You gave your best sympathetic smile which John seemed to receive gratefully. “Well, we’re here to improve the circumstances!” Lafayette broke the connection quickly. “Where is Washington’s cabin?” The Frenchmen inquired. Laurens pointed in a direction. “Over at the west edge.” The freckled soldier instructed. “Merci bien.” Lafayette muttered as he took your hand and moved in the direction of the cabin. 

He didn’t speak the entire way over, but your mind was aflame with thoughts of meeting the very iconic Georges Washington. While you were at a war camp, everything about you seemed suddenly too casual when you were finally outside of the cabin. He looked at you for confirmation and when you nodded he strode through into the dimly lit cabin. It was small, and made entirely of dark wood. The smell was that of lamp oil and timber, but far from unpleasant. Your eyes took in the form of a short, slightly overdressed man sitting at a desk. He had straight black hair and an eyes that seemed to have more radiance than the sun in mid July. He paid no mind to you, a quill in his hand and a paper against the grain of his poorly made desk. Monsieur Washington emerged from a shadowy corner with a stack of books, presumably maps. He was a grandly tall man, obviously strong physically and mentally, as soon as you saw him the entire room felt unsettled but somehow at the same time safe and calm. Washington lived up to every story, every wives tale and every description. He was a hell of a man, and you couldn’t imagine anyone other than him fighting this war. Of course he as well paid no mind to you, but was the first of the two to be aware of Lafayette’s presence. “Ah. Hope has arrived.” He said in a silky voice that encased a drained tone, similar to the one that John Laurens had possessed earlier. “It’s refreshing to see someone with vision.” Lafayette retorted. It was almost an argumentative tone, but you could have been able to tell right away that the two were very close friends. The two strode towards each other and took each other’s arms in a firm yet nearly affectionate handshake. The absence of Lafayette opened you up to vulnerability quite immediately, as your form went unnoticed to the two strangers, the shorter one now moving over to greet Gilbert as well. You heard the friendly French tone greet the unidentified man. “Hamilton!” Was the only word you could completely draw meaning from, as your limited comprehension of the language mixed with the muddled voices restricted your understanding of the interaction between the three. 

Finally, after a few minutes of the family talking you popped back into Lafayette’s memory. He turned and motioned for you to come forward and suddenly the soldier and the general were completely silent. You emerged into the golden light of the lamps. Your dress swished and you shifted easily, not even flinching under the gaze of the three men. Lafayette’s gaze was relaxed but Hamilton and Washington’s seemed tense and surprised. “Gentlemen,” Lafayette took a possessive arm and wrapped it around your waist, resting it on your hip, which you couldn’t help but feel was inappropriate. “this is ____.” Hamilton was the first to break out of the trance and stride toward you, take your hand and place his lips against it as he flashed a grin. You could see him better now, he looked like he was enjoying every second he spent in this war. “Alexander Hamilton. And I must say your presence is most-“ He was interrupted by the general placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a look that could be described as “get lost”. You were a tad confused as to why this odd act of defense was applied in such a normal situation but you trusted every move Washington made. Hamilton backed away and Washington stepped in front of you, he greeted you kindly although there wasn’t much warmth and for some reason you felt he was nervous, strained. You responded warmly and Lafayette repeated the same things he had told Laurens, that you had come with him to assist anybody, with anything. While you were fairly engaged in the conversation that followed you felt that there was some kind of knowledge that you had been deprived from, like the three men were on a different frequency than you. 

After a not-so-brief conversation about the supplies, the soldiers duties and the location of the British the three men decided it was time to go outside and meet the rest of the army. The foursome stepped out and walked through the powder snow to the large campfire in the middle of the camp. The men were huddled about the pale flames, and it made you wonder why they hadn’t all taken shelter and instead chose to stay out here. You were presented to two more notable individuals, a confident Aaron Burr and and a nearly abrasive Hercules Mulligan, both gave you an odd stare when introduced. You nodded to John, as he was standing by the fire as well near Alex, watching the interactions unfold. Many soldiers came to talk with Lafayette, George Washington or Hamilton. Once quite a percentage was dispersed from the fire it was just Hamilton, Lafayette, Mulligan, Laurens and a loud mouthed soldier they all called “Charles”. The stood in a rough circle around the fire, chatting, (or as they would probably would prefer, ‘discussing’) about the current circumstances, obviously trying to catch Lafayette up. You realized then why these men didn’t take shelter like the rest. All the heat they could need was created by the movements and the interactions that seemed to be required in these conversations. All these men were passionate enough still about the war cause to keep themselves (mostly) content with only the fire in their heart. Except for Burr, he might freeze. The exchanges bounced around, your new acquaintances would often be caught looking at you with a blank expression, and it would be a lie to say that you were completely unaware of the reason for this. All of these men had not seen a woman in months, maybe a year and the thought of one in the camp made their chest ache with need. 

You remained mostly silent and tried to stay close to either John or Lafayette, Lafayette because you knew him, and John because he didn’t seem interested in you like most of the other men did. Any other day you would have questioned his character, but today you were thankful to have someone who didn’t look at you like a predator. Your anxiety stung in your chest when you realized the sun was soon to go down. You trusted Lafayette with your life, but the camp was filled with strange, deprived men. Low muttering laced the air yet could not find its way into your ears, as you had built a wall with your thoughts that kept out the world around you. You thought about whether Lafayette would sympathize with the soldiers and share you, or if his protective and possessive nature would overrule his duty to keep the soldiers alive, and not deprived of any article that would be in their daily lives. You stayed in your protective prison for much longer than you could fathom, standing with your hands folded in front of you. Your posture was immaculate as usual, and only the cold unreadable expression gave any clue as to your absence. The only thing that sent your walls crashing down was Lafayette’s hand on your shoulder, applying pressure with his thumb and two fingers. Your eyes filled with life again and your head turned to the Marquis. You could only faintly see his facial features, as light from the sun had completely diminished, leaving only the golden hue of the fire to glide across the curves and dips of his profile. It was night. And it was time to retreat from the bitter darkness into a cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any writing tips or chapter ideas? Leave them below!


End file.
